simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Pickup Truck
The Pickup Truck is an unlockable vehicle in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. Like all other player owned cars this vehicle may be accessed via phone booths at any time, on any level. Description The Pickup Truck is an olive green truck with wooden barriers that keep the cargo in the bed safe. When driving, the Pickup Truck will emit chicken feathers from the back end. The vehicle bears a strong resemblance to the real life 1953 Chevrolet Advance Design. In Levels 1, 5 and 6, Cletus occupies the drivers seat of the vehicle. Tips Toughness is the highest priority stat of the Pickup Truck, followed closely by handling. This means it can sustain a fair number of crashes overall and make sufficient turns at corners for a Level 1 vehicle. Despite this, it is a poor choice for pursuing general mission objectives due to its slow speed and low acceleration, making it rather ill-suited to keeping up with more mobile targets, especially in racing and following missions. Mission Appearances Level 2 * Better Than Beef ** Bart accompanies Cletus as he drives the Pickup Truck collecting roadkill to delivery to Krusty Burger. Level 3 * Bonfire of the Manatees ** Lisa accompanies Apu as he chases Cletus in the Pickup Truck, hitting it to steal his flatmeat. Level 4 * Redneck Roundup ** Marge chases Cletus in his Pickup Truck, collecting the items that fall out the back. * Ketchup Logic ** Marge accompanies Cletus in his Pickup Truck as they drive around collecting ketchup packets. (Matthew would continuously keep bumping the truck into various areas and objects and making it explode and keep failing this mission and because he keeps doing that, his cousin Lisa tells him that he's a bad driver.) ** How Matthew Fieck drives the truck during this mission is that he rams the truck into various objects (Such as vehicles, buildings, trees and walls), and smoke comes out of the engine starting out gray, then gray-ish, then gray-ish black, then completely black, and on the last ramming in the truck, the truck catches fire with more black smoke, then after the engine starts burning, Marge and Cletus fly out of the vehicle, the screen then tells the player "GET BACK IN YOUR CAR!", But the truck explodes with a KA-BOOM!, Making coins fly out and then the screen in a dark background reads "MISSION FAILED!" And "You destroyed your vehicle." And then the player chooses either to retry this mission or not, or to skip to the next mission. Trivia * One of the lines Cletus says is "Oh no, I've got five hound dogs in here!" Despite this, there are no dogs at all in the truck, let alone the capacity to fit five hound dogs in the truck, even without the cargo. Gallery Pickup Truck - Phone Booth.png|The phone booth image for the Pickup Truck Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bonus Vehicles Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run